


Only Two Things I Can Do

by farawisa



Series: Just Write Trope Bingo [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26612269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farawisa/pseuds/farawisa
Summary: As soon as Steve was finished talking to his lover Tony, he knew that there were only two things he could do right now. Get to DC and make sure that Tony's partners paid for what they did to him.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Steve McGarrett
Series: Just Write Trope Bingo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850521
Comments: 46
Kudos: 405
Collections: Just Write! Trope Bingo





	Only Two Things I Can Do

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry to the square Revenge/Vengeance/Justice on my Just Write Trope Bingo Card.

Steve McGarrett sighed as he hung up the call to his boyfriend. There was no way he could let that slide. Tony could have been hurt or taken or killed and no one would have noticed until it was too late. This could not stand. It was long passed the time Steve talked to the SecDef and SecNav again. 

The first time he had done that, was years ago, when that little Mossad Princess had been assigned to Tony’s team. Well, he had been talking to both their predecessors. Both of them hadn’t been overly concerned then. But then again, by now, both of them had been replaced and at least one of them with someone both Tony and Steve knew. 

But first, he had to talk to Chin and get a priority ride to DC. 

“Chin,” he hollered, standing in the door to his office. As the other man looked up, Steve crooked his finger, signaling the man to come to his office. Chin nodded, got up and came over. “Close the door.”

“What’s up, boss?” Chin inquired as he did as Steve had asked. 

“Remember that side case I gave you a few months back?” Steve asked back. He had been feeling bad about going behind his partner’s back, but right now, he was glad he had. 

“Yeah?” 

“Found anything?” Steve continued asking. 

“I just put up a trace, then, like you asked me to. Since they are a federal agency, I haven’t looked at anything, since a lot of what they do, is above my paygrade. Do you want me to look at it now?”

“Yeah,” the SEAL said. “Also give me what you got so far and find out anything you can about their last case. Whatever is going on there, ends now. Put anything illegal or even shady into a file. I want to be able to get it to SecNav and SecDef as quickly as possible.”

Chin frowned at that. Something was wrong with Steve. He hadn’t known the man personally for much more than a year but he seemed almost … agitated? It was not normal for the other man to be so easily read. Normally, he had a much better poker face than anyone else Chin knew. 

By now, Steve was standing, collecting his credentials, gun and a few other things he needed. He also was unlocking his phone, quickly typing something. 

“What’s going on, boss?” he asked again, hoping to get an answer this time. “What am I looking for?”

“These assholes turned their comms off on my partner,” Steve growled. “I want them destroyed. Get me any preliminary findings now so that I can look through them on my flight.”

The SEAL was yanking the door open just as Danny was about to knock.

“Woah,” the detective said. “What’s got your panties in a twist?” 

Steve didn’t answer, but made his way over to Chin’s desk with the older man following. 

“Here,” he said, handing a tablet and a flashdrive to Steve. “That’s everything until yesterday evening. I will send you the rest later when I have looked up their latest case.”

“Good,” Steve said, “keep me posted. Danny? You’re in charge while I’m gone!”

“While you’re…?” Danny sputtered, but the SEAL was already out of the office and on his way down the stairs.

“Chin, mind telling me what this is all about?” he asked the older man still in the office. 

“I’m not quite sure. A few months back, Steve asked me to monitor an NCIS Team with the blessing of SecDef since apparently no one in their organization had any problem with a high operative from Mossad, who had already been on the team once and used her clearance for espionage, being back on said team. Steve didn’t like it for some reason and called SecDef with his concerns. He said he would monitor the situation and he also gave Steve the okay for me to keep track of their actions as well as a favour,” Chin explained. “From Steve’s behaviour, I would say something went wrong during their last case. He also told me that someone on the team turned off comms on his partner.”

“Oh fuck,” Danny breathed. “What the hell is wrong with these people?”

“I have no idea,” Chin replied. “Would you like to help me look through all these files?”

Danny nodded and the two got to work. When Kono came back from her coffee and malasadas run, she also started to help. 

.o0o.

Steve made his way down the stairs and out of the building. On his way, he took his phone out of his pocket and called SecDef.

 _“Do you have any idea what time it is?”_ a grumpy voice asked. 

“Good evening, sir. I know it’s late, but there’s a situation that you have to know about, because I intend to have it blow up into their fucking faces,” Steve replied, knowing that he would get the other man’s attention with his words. 

_“I’m listening, son,”_ Hammond acknowledged. 

“Tony just called me,” Steve started, also knowing that the other man would be even more intent on what he was saying now. They had both worked with Hammond on occasion during their lives and he liked both of them a lot. “He told me that he was doing voice prints today of a whole neighborhood while looking for a homegrown terrorist group. David and McGee were supposed to be his backup and listening in the car. They turned off the volume of the receiver and were reading when Tony came back to the car. I don’t know any more than that right now, but I ordered Chin to find out everything he could about the case they’re currently working on.”

 _“So what’s your plan now?”_ Hammond asked. He didn’t sound happy at all with what he was hearing.

“I’m on my way to DC and Tony right now. I ordered him to resign from that fucking agency which doesn’t value him. He will come working with me if it’s the last thing I do. I also plan on ripping a few new assholes.”

 _“You do that. Send me everything you have found until now. I will take care of these idiots. It’s time to clean house there,”_ Hammond said. _“You just take care of your man.”_

“I will, sir, I just want justice for him. He doesn’t deserve that shit his so called team puts him through,” Steve replied. 

_“No, he doesn’t. He’s a good man. You both are,”_ Hammond said, before saying his goodbyes. Steve also did that before they both hung up. Now he just had to get to his ride to DC and to Tony.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. 
> 
> I'm planning on writing at least one more story in this universe.
> 
> Besides that, I thought of another story based on this episode, one where Tony gets taken and Ziva and McGee don't notice. It's gonna be a Criminal Minds crossover. I'm just not sure on the pairing. I've been thinking Tony/Hotch or Tony/Hotch/Reid or something else alltogether. Also not sure what happens to Tony while he is taken. So here's the question: Anything you want to see/don't want to see?


End file.
